Once Upon A Time In Storybrook
by Chellelove
Summary: Charming remembered everything when he woke up, and he doesn't like the world he woke up to, but can he defeat Regina and get Mary to remember she's his wife before it's to late
1. Prologue

**Summary: Charming remembered everything when he woke up, and he doesn't like the world he woke up to, but can he defeat Regina and get Mary to remember that she's his wife before it's to late.**

**I love Once Upon a time, and I have other storys, but since I am almost finished with one I decided to make it even when I finished so that I'd have eight stories. This may become a M rated story.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta, and I don't have anything on here better than wordpad.**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time, if I did Graham would be alive.**

Prologue

Charming's POV

I remember everything. I remember watching my wife give birth to a beautiful baby girl that we named Emma, then having to take my daughter and send her away so that she could have a better life than the one we were about to be forced into. I remember getting wounded by one of the evil queen's guards, and then everything went black.

I had a lot of time to think while I was surrounded by the darkness. I thought about the evil queen and the bitter war she has forced on Snow. She claims that the love of my life took away her chance of happiness, but she has had plenty of opportunities to fix her life, but instead she has spent her time trying to make Snow's life miserable.

I thoutht about my beautiful Snow White, and all of the pain and happiness we've been through. We have been through a lot together, and there has been times that I thought I would lose her, but we always found a way through it. Everything may look bad right now but we will survive this.

I thought about my daughter, and how I'm going to miss out on her life. I won't get the chance to see Emma grow up, I'm going to miss her first words, first steps, first love, and her first heartbreak, but I promise that when she comes back into my life that I will make it all up to her, and to her mother.

The darkness had surrounded me for a long time when I heard my wife's voice and I slowly started to return to the woman I love. I returned to a life I didn't know, a life that I plan on making right.

**I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think, so plese review**

**Amanda**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank DiscoPenguin, StarReader2009, pinkdancer45, SolarBlueRose, lux the barbarionwarrior, Zoeydelani, Millie1985, rustawilwarin, GinnyArias, Dorney77, fictionfreak101, Ashes Mercy Tatum, amoonlightsonata, Speedygonzales and all my readers.**

**I now have nine storys on here, and its soon going to be eight. I don't plan on stopping working on any of my storys but the ones that get the most reviews and ect will most likely get updated faster than the ones that get the least. (I only added this because I added it in my other story's).**

**I am actully happy with how many people seem to like this story so far. The other story I just added doesn't have many readers and some of my other story's aren't doing so well either and it's sad, but I am glad that this one is doing well.**

**I don't have a beta for this story (I'm looking if anyone's interested), and I'm writing with wordpad, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own once upon a time, if I did Regina would be dead by now.**

Chapter One

Charming's POV

I woke up after hearing my wife's voice, but she wasn't there when I came to. I would find out later that I had been in a coma for twenty-eight years, that's twenty-eight years that Snow has had to suffer without me there to protect her, and twenty-eight years that my daughter didn't know who her real parents were.

I knew when I woke up that I wouldn't be in my world, but this place is the complete opposite of where we all should be. I have to give it to the evil queen, she choose her hell well. After waking up I was confused, but I know that I can't stay here, the fighter in me knows that I'm to vulnerable here, so I wen't in search of somewhere safe.

I was finally found by Snow, the huntsman, a blonde that looked familar, and a young boy, and even though I knew I could trust most of them I lied, I couldn't risk my family's wellbeing until I knew the playing field.

I told everyone that I didn't remember anything, and went along with what they told me as they dragged me back to the place that I woke up in. I didn't want to go back there but I did it to protect the one's I love. I can't let the evil queen know that I have my memory intact, she would erase what I remember.

When I was returned to the place I woke up in I noticed that Snow, the blonde, and the boy all waited in the other room while I was looked over. I was about to ask them to get Snow when I saw my ex-fiancee Abigale run into my room to hug me. It shocked me, Abigale wasn't happy when I left her to be with Snow, she wasn't mad because she was in love with someone else, but she didn't like that I chose Snow over her. Abigale may be smart, but she could be extreamly vain.

I had thought that Abigale and her family wouldn't be in my life anymore after marring Snow, and forcing king george to give me the thrown. I listened as she and the evil queen claimed that I was married to Abigale, or Katheryn as she is known in this relm, honestly it doesn't matter because I can tell when someone is lying to me, and they are both lying.

Somehow I was able to hide my hate for the evil queen, and my dislike for Abigale even though if they were paying attention they would have noticed that I was openly glaring at them. Snow never liked that I hate the evil queen, my gentle wife may dislike her step-mother, but she blames herself for the pain that the evil queen has suffered. Snow will never realize theat she has suffered more because of what the evil queen has put her through.

Eventully the evil queen or Regina and Abigale left with the young boy that had been with Snow. Snow's blonde friend stayed for a while, but she finally left after trying to get Snow to leave with her, but she must now have realized yet that once Snow has her mind set to do something she will get it done.

"Hello David", Snow said walking into the room I was in after I had waved her in, "I'm Mary Marguerite Blanchard". "Hi", I said smiling, even though hearing Snow call me anything but Charming caused me pain, "I was told that you were the one who found me, thank you". "It was nothing", Snow said smiling sadly at me, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok before leaving, I teach, and I need to get home so I won't be dead on my feet tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow". "I look forward to it", I said watching her leave.

It is clear to me now that the evil queen and I are the only one's who remember anything. I have to find a way to get everyone to remember who they really are, I have to bring down the evil queen and finally get her out of my family's life, but the first thing I have to do is find my daughter, she's the only one who can help me.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank fictionfrek101, xc2010, HotandFluffyLuv2, miriam, Heartie, pinkfreak805, Daisy, Lady Elena Bella Petrova, Kaylanoel16, GinnyArias, TwilightCharmedFaie, Ghostwriter, red lighting, chicagoblues, Creative WriterxAnimal Lover, and all my readers.**

**I just added another story called Come What May which is a glee story, and I will be adding one called Fix What's Broken which is a CSI New York later tonight. **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm still looking for a beta for this story, and what I use to type this on doesn't correct me.**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

Chapter Two

Mary/Snow's POV

"Ms. Blanchard", Regina Mills said to me as I left the hospital and started walking home, "what took you so long Mary Marguerite, Katheryn is David's wife and she left before you did, You wouldn't want someone to get the wrong impression now would you".

"I don't see how any of this is your concern", I said as she grabbed my arm stopping me, "I didn't do anything wrong, I just wanted to make sure David was ok before I went home". "Don't lie to me", Regina said angerly, turning me around to face her, "I saw the look in your eyes Mary, what you're doing is wrong. David is a married man and your hanging around and acting like your important to him. You may have saved his life but he loves his wife, even if he doesn't remember that right now, but when he gets his memory back he will forget you".

"This is none of your concern Regina", I said, getting upset by what she was saying to me, "I need to get home, and you need to get home to Henry". "Remember what I said Mary Marguerite", Regina said as she walked to her car, "you wouldn't want to upset the wrong person". leaving me to walk home alone.

I didn't need the mayor to remind me that I had no one, I'm reminded of that everyday. I had Henry and Emma in my life, but Henry was Regina and Emma's son, and he was only a student who's taken a liking to me, he'll forget me when I am no longer his teacher. Emma is a good friend, and I don't feel so along now that she's living with me, but she's not the staying in one place type, she'll eventully leave, and if she returns it won't be for me it'll be for Henry.

By the time I get back to my apartment I feel empty. I've know something was missing in my life for a while, and the only people who take that feeling away is Henry, Emma, and now David, but they aren't really mine. I know that they care about me and that if they ever found out how I handle my pain they would worry, that's why I keep it a secret.

I walk into the bathroom that is connected to my room and take out the razor I keep hidden on the shelf and start cutting along my wrists, adding to the many cuts that I have somehow kept hidden over the years.

I cut myself four times, I cut for what Regina put's me through, for the loneliness I have to suffer through everyday, for the fact that Emma, Henry, and David won't be in my life much longer, and because I finally found the man of my dreams, and he belongs to someone else.

**I hope you enjoy. I know it's sad, but Mary/Snow will get better because there's no way Charming will let her stay in pain. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	4. Chapter 3

_**I'd like to thank Creative WriterxAnimal lover, Demon of the Dark, Fallen outcast, pinkfreak805, devbronte5, red lighting, Daisy, Bade4eva09, Listening to the Radio, DramaQueen127 aka bamachick127, Rinkusprincess30, Jadedgurl, Ghostwriter, dianaelfkin, juls124, Guard2012, phantompha0, WangKariu, TwilightSVU, gymkidz2000, XxXLoveBitesXxX, xxXSnowQueenXxx, miniathlete1, Nicola, and all of my readers.**_

_**I want to thank xxXSnowQueenXxx for agreeing to be my beta, she is awesome.**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had planned on taking a short hiatus for a week, but I've been sick and stressed for a while, and every time I start getting better I get sick again. Hopefully I'll get better soon. I have decided to keep on with my stories, and later on I will add a corrected version of my first three stories.**_

_**I don't own Once Upon a Time, but I think the people who did are geniuses. **_

Chapter three

Charming'sPOV

I have spent the last month in the hospital trying to get used to this new world and looking for any clues that would lead me to my daughter. Snow White is different in this realm, I know that the evil queen has spent the years that I was in a coma to her advantage, I don't know what she did but I know she has been hurting my wife.

When I married Snow I became her unofficial protector, I know better than anyone that she can protect herself, but I also know that the evil queen's words and actions have caused her pain. It worries me that Regina has had twenty-eight years to hurt Snow, while I wasn't there to take care of her.

Today was my last day at the hospital, and now I can finally question Abigail about why she's pretending to be my wife without having to worry that there's someone listening to our conversation.

"You're not my wife", I told Abigail after I closed the door. "What are you talking about David", Abigail said as she turned to face me I noticed the fear in her eyes, "I am your wife, you may have left me in anger but you loved me, I know you did. I don't understand why you're doing this to me David, when you get your memory back you will regret saying this to me".

"No I won't, because I know that you're lying to me", I said, I didn't want Abigail or Kathryn to know that I remember everything. I do not want Regina to find out that I have my memory, and I don't know if I can trust Abigail yet, "I want to know the truth, and I want to know why you're lying to me". "I am not lying to you", Abigail lied looking at me desperately, "you loved me once, and you just need to be reminded of our love".

"Stop", I said calmly, "I am not stupid Kathryn, and I can tell that you're lying to me. All I want is for you to tell me the truth because I will not stand by and let you take advantage of my memory loss. If you do not stop lying to me I will take action and find out the truth on my own, and hopefully you won't get hurt in the process".

"I can't, Abigail said desperately, she won't be happy". "I won't let her harm you", I knew she was talking about Regina, "but you have to tell me the truth". "I may not be a saint but I love my father and he owes the mayor a lot of money", Abigail explained, " Regina came to me the other day and told me that she would forgive the debt if I would pretend to be your wife. I'm single, and she said that you were single so I figured that no one would get hurt. Regina took care of all of the paperwork so that we would look legally married if anyone decided to look into us. I didn't mean to hurt you David, but she threatened my father, and he's all I have".

"I understand that you had no choice, and I want to thank you for telling me the truth", I said. I remember how close Abigail was to her father King Midas, Abigail would do anything for her father. "I can't stay here, if Regina asks we will tell her that I couldn't be with you when I couldn't remember us being married". "Thank you David", Abigail said, "I am sorry about lying to you, I didn't mean you any harm, I just wanted to protect my father".

"I know", I said walking to the door, "there's nothing to forgive, you admitted the truth and for that I am thankful". After I left Abigail's home I decided to walk around, and I ended up outside of a diner. I entered the diner because I had eaten since I left the hospital. The first thing I noticed when I entered the diner was Snow White's blonde friend, I don't remember her from our world so I decided that I should at least get to know her, because she might be able to help me with Snow.

_**I hope you enjoy. Please Review**_

_**Amanda**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**I want to thank red lighting, Anuxi, Boothsdoll061, anitarose, Moon Goddess, Finchel- Seddie, nicola, DaughterOfAnarchy4, Misa3000, Lady Blade WarAngel, faithfulhope, bloodymary2, The Oceans Mist, Lady Elena Bella Petrova, little princess of mercury, Golden Orchid Cendrillon, AMRadioStar, Snow WhitexPrince Charming, Sunshine9785, greenfile, servant123, angelomusic7, sweetlilloz, Listening To The Radio, Fallenhope19, Charm96, ginnyandharrylove2302, babylove03, Supernatural- Girl17, MusaEnchantix100, minorshan, angellove20, jcat30, DarknightFairy, and all my readers.**_

_**I know I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry for that but I'm better, I've moved, and I have a working computer and Wi-Fi which means I'm back unless something happens.**_

_**I want to thank my beta Golden Orchid Cendrillon for being so awesome.**_

_**I don't own Once Upon a Time**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Charming's POV**_

"Hello", I said as I sat down across from Snow's blond friend from the hospital, "I'm David, I remember you from the hospital the other night when I woke up". "Yea I was there", she said smirking as she looked over at a young boy that was sitting at the diner's bar, "I'm Emma Swan, it's nice to meet you".

"It's nice to meet you as well Emma", I said getting a good look at her. There is only one Emma I know of from our world and that's my daughter, and I have never seen Emma there. There's a strong chance that this could be my daughter, she looks like Snow and I, but I can't be certain, "I would also like to thank you for your help in finding me as well".

"It was nothing", Emma said smiling at me, it was a smile that I have received from my wife often, and "I hope you don't think I'm rude, but shouldn't you be at home spending time trying to remember your wife".

"Kathryn and I are no longer together", I said smiling at Emma. If anyone else had been in my shoes they might think that she's being rude, but I know that Emma is close friends with Snow, and my wife seemed upset over my fake marriage, and I can tell that Emma isn't happy about that, "there were some things that didn't make sense, so we decided that it would be better if we were separated. That has to stay between us though; there are certain people in this town that would be angry if they found out".

"You have a point, I haven't been here long but even I know that if certain people don't get their way then the people responsible are put through the ringer", Emma said as the boy from the bar came up to the table and joined us, placing a huge book on the table.

"Hello, I'm Henry", the boy said smiling at me before he turned to Emma, "Emma can I stay with you and Ms. Blanchard this week. Regina asked me to ask you because she is going out of town for a while".

"Of course kid", Emma said looking at Henry shocked, "do you know what your mother is up to, I don't think Regina would let me keep you unless she was up to something". "Regina's your mother", I asked Henry, shocked that the evil queen would have a child. "No. Regina adopted me, Emma is my real mother", Henry explained to me before turning back to Emma, "I think it has something to do with operation cobra".

"What's operation cobra", I asked looking the two people across from me over. Could this woman really be my daughter, and if she was then that would make this boy my grandson who's under the evil queen's care.

"It's nothing", Emma said lying to me. "It's a secret", Henry whispered to me excitedly, "but you wouldn't believe me if I told you". "You would be shocked at what I believe Henry", I said smiling at him, "at least give me a chance to prove you wrong".

"Everyone in Storybrooke doesn't belong here, they were sent here by the evil queen", Henry said smiling at me, "Regina is the evil queen, she put the curse on everyone because she wanted to make Mary Margaret who is actually Snow White Suffer. My mom's the only one who has the power to break the curse because she's…."

"The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming", I finished for him, causing both of them to stare at me in shock, "I had my suspicions when I saw you Emma, and you look too much like my wife to not be my daughter".

"How", Emma asked me looking at me angrily, "you're wrong, my parents weren't fairytale characters, they abandoned me". "Your mother and I wanted nothing more than to be able to keep you and raise you ourselves", I whispered watching my daughter to see her reaction, "the day we had to send you to this world I don't know what hurt me worse, sending you here or having to see the look of hopelessness on your mothers face when she saw you for the last time".

"We had known for months that the Evil Queen was going to send us all here", I continued, "we didn't want you to have to suffer through what she was going to do to us, and we knew that you would return to us and lead us in finally defeating the evil queen. We gave you your best chance".

"You remember", Henry whispered happily. "Yes I do", I answered him as I looked over at Emma who was looking at me like I was crazy, and "I remember everything that happened in the world we belong in. Why don't we get out of here, you both have questions and we shouldn't talk about this this here".

I got up to pay the bill, while Henry dragged Emma to the door. She stopped before the went outside to wait on me and looked back to where I was, there was pain in her eyes as she looked at me, but there was also hope. I know that I will fix this, so that my family can have the happily ever after they deserve.

I hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think. I don't mind constructive criticism but I do not want any flames.

Amanda


	6. Chapter 5

**I want to thank alphalover, rainingonsunday, juls124, Imagine-Belle, Aod4L, wildpartyhouse247, red lighting, viky, thekeeblerelf, MisRei24, Shaemysterious, NaomiBlue, and all of my readers.**

**I want to especially thank my beta Golden Orchid Cendrillon.**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

Chapter Five

Emma's POV

After we left the diner David walked with me and Henry to the park, it wasn't my idea to come here but David thought it would be the perfect place for us to talk because the park is usually deserted at this time. This wasn't a bad idea to talk here; Henry will be distracted while I tell David Nolan that he needs mental help.

"I can tell that you don't believe me about the curse", David said as we sat down on the ground where we could watch Henry play. David believing in the curse may mean that the man is crazy, but because of him my son is acting like a child for the first time since I've been in Storybrook, "you're a lot like your mother, the only difference is that she would have slapped me".

"I don't believe you, I only go along with operation cobra because of Henry", I said, "and even if I believed what you were saying then that would make Mary Marguart my mother, and as her friend I can tell you she wouldn't slap anyone".

"Mary Marguart is a reserved version of your mother", David said smiling to himself, "when I met your mother I had just been forced to become a prince, and I was supposed to marry a girl named Abigail or my mother would be killed. Your mother robbed me as I journeyed to my new home with Abigail and that led Snow and I on a different journey that almost got us killed, and had me questioning the feelings that I had for your mother".

"I read that in Henry's book", I said looking over at him, I knew there was no way for him to know all of this without reading the book, but what he's saying can't be true.

"So you have read it', David asked me, "your hardheaded just like your mother. She tried to make me believe that she didn't love me once because the king threatened me. I was miserable but I couldn't live without her so I went looking for her anyway. Her hardheadedness almost cost you mother her life, if the sleeping curse that the evil queen had forced on her hadn't been broken by me kissing her then both of us would have been lost that day".

"You and Snow White were married her shortly after she woke up", Henry said, I didn't know that he had been listening to us all of this time, "the Evil Queen threatened everyone with the curse on your wedding day".

"She did", David answered him, "two months after the wedding we found out that Snow was pregnant with you, soon after we found out what the curse really was about. Your mother spent the whole pregnancy worried about you Emma.

"We both loved you so much even though you weren't born yet", David continued, "it hurt us to have to let you go, but it had to be done. Your mother and I have spent the last twenty- eight years frozen in time, I had it lucky because I was in a coma where no one could really mess with me, but Snow on the other hand was forced to suffer alone. I don't want to even think about what the evil queen put your mother through, but I know do know that Snow has been broken".

"You wanted to give me a chance at life", I whispered looking at my son, I may not be completely convinced about the curse, but I had a hard time giving up my son as well so I could understand what David thinks he's going through, "If your right about the curse and you hadn't sent me through then I would have been stuck here for twenty- eight years as a baby".

"Your right", David said, "I want to protect you and Henry, and I want to help fix the damage that the evil queen has done to my wife. I want this curse to be broken so that I can return all of us to our rightful home so that we can be a family".

"What do we need to do", I asked watching as both David and Henry gave me similar smiles. "We have to take care of your mother first", David said standing up, "I want my wife back, and there is no way that we can take on the evil queen and hope to win without her, because no one knows that monster better than Snow White".

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review but no flames.**

**Amanda**


	7. Chapter 6

_**I'd like to thank Marcie Gore, Gini Justice, NCISGleek, Sarahhpouatfan1223, MissRei24, zive2010, Rach2503, red lighting, BrittanyLS, ArmadilloKoala, and all my readers.**_

_**I am not a cutter, so I am only guessing how Snow would feel. **_

_**I want to thank Golden Orchid Cendrillon for being my beta.**_

_**I don't own Once Upon a Time.**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Snow White's POV**_

These past few weeks have been horrible. David Nolan was released from the hospital, I haven't seen Emma or Henry much this past week, and Regina has made it her mission to make my life more miserable than it already was.

My cutting has also gotten worse since David woke up. I never once thought that I could cut myself, and the first time I ever cut myself was an accident. It was about a year ago, I was having a bad week and I was cutting an apple when I accidently cut my hand.

It wasn't a big cut or a deep one either, it was small and almost unnoticeable but it took away the emotional pain that I was dealing with. I tried everything to forget the accident, but it wouldn't leave my mind.

A month later I cut myself on purpose, I believed that I could just make one small cut and all my pain would go away, then I thought I would only cut when everything was unbearable. I believed that I had control over myself, but I now know that I was wrong.

There's only one person who knows my secret and that's Mr. Gold. It's funny that most people believe him to be a monster and a bad man, and I used to be one of those people until he saw my scars.

Mr. Gold has never told anyone about my secret, he has tried many times to help me stop, and he calls me every night and morning to see that I am alright.

I once asked Mr. Gold why he helps me, and he told me that he once loved someone before and that I have a few similar qualities that she had. I realized that we are both alone, but unlike me he doesn't take out his pain on himself.

It has been thirty minutes since I last cut myself. I am alone in my apartment like I usually am these days waiting on Emma to return. I was lost in my thoughts when the door opens, and I hear Emma's footsteps along with two others footsteps.

"Mary Margaret", Emma said as she walked into the living room where I was resting, she was followed by Henry and David Nolan, "How was your day"

"It was great", I lied to my best friend trying not to look at David, "Hello Henry, Mr. Nolan".

"Hey Ms. Blanchard", Henry said before he left us and went into Emma's bedroom.

"Regina is letting me watch him for a while", Emma said smiling towards the bedroom where Henry was, "I hope you don't mind him staying with us".

"Of course I don't mind", I said happily, I can't help but he happier that Henry is going to be around.

"Good", Emma said looking over at David and sharing a secret look with him, "Also David and Kathryn have broken up, and he needs a place to stay so if you don't mind can he stay here".

"I won't get in your way", David said, I knew that him staying here isn't a good idea, but for some reason I want him here and the thought of him leaving hurts, "I'll help around the house until I can find a job".

"That's fine", I said quietly as I nervously fidgeted with the long sleeve of my shirt, I didn't notice that I was letting it go up to far revealing some of my scars. When I noticed I admittedly put my sleeve back down hopefully before anyone noticed, "I am tired, I'm going to bed".

"Goodnight", Emma said sadly, when I got up to leave I noticed that Emma looked sad, and David looked mad. They couldn't have noticed my scars, could they?

_**I hope you enjoyed. Please review, but no flames.**_

_**Amanda**_


End file.
